The Chibis In Kindergarden
by Jumpshot25
Summary: This is the adventures of some of the DBZ Chibis in Kindergarden, includes Lego wars and awesome stuff. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

This is something I thought of sometime. Hope you like it, please review!

By the way, quick character profile.

Roku: Pure blooded Saiyan oblivious to the fact that Pan, Marron, Bulla, and 18 are madly in love with him.

Kiara: Has a crush on Roku, Vegeta's pure blooded sister.

By the way, none of the people except for 17 and 18 (siblings.) and Vegeta and Kiara (siblings.) are related.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own dbz or any other thing except for my OCs.

Chibis in Kindergarten

Day One and Two

Mrs. Barnes (My mom.) finished putting the last nametag on the last seat just as there was a knock on the door. She looked out the window and saw her new classmates outside. "Come in," she said opening the door, "Find your name and sit down."

When all the kids sat down she took attendance. "When I say your name let me know you're here okay? Okay, Goku?"

"Here."

"Chi-Chi?"

"Here."

"18?"

"Here."

"Marron?"

"Here."

"Bulla?"

"Here."

"Krillin?"

"Here."

"17?"

"Here."

"Gohan?"

"Here."

"Videl?"

"Here."

"Piccolo?"

"Here."

"Roku?"

"Here."

"Vegeta?"

"Bow before me!"

"OK…. Kiara?"

"Bow before me first!"

"NO!" screamed back Vegeta. "YES!" screamed his sister. They went on like that while Mrs. Barnes kept reading off names.

"Bulma?"

"Here."

"Cell?"

"Here."

"And….. Pan?"

"Here." She said dreamily as she watched Roku glare at the wall. "Okay," said Mrs. Barnes, Everyone's here. Now you can play the rest of the day." "YAY!" shouted the class as they ran off to play.

Pan, Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi went off to play house, Piccolo went off to meditate, Kiara started training to impress someone, (coughrokucough) Cell looked at 17 and 18 who both kicked him out of the window, Goku was eating his 'snack' which consisted of five tables of food, Krillin was staring at 18, and Vegeta was training too, except he wanted to become ruler of the universe.

And Roku, well, Roku finally vaporized the fly that had been bothering him. "Take that, annoying little beast!" he cried.

Pan walked over to him and quickly distracted him. "Want some brownies?" she asked. Roku grabbed the ones she had in her hand and ate them, not even noticing he was being dragged away until he, well….got dragged.

Chi-Chi walked over to Goku and grabbed his tail before dragging him to the 'house'. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's ear and dragged him to the 'house' as well, but Videl just walked up to Gohan and asked politely and he said yes before walking to the 'house'.

"Okay," said Pan, "Roku is my husband, Chi-Chi is my sister and Goku's wife, Gohan will be Goku and Chi-Chi's kid and will be married to Videl, and Bulma will be my best friend with Vegeta as her husband."

XXX

Piccolo was meditating in the corner when Cell flew into a wall. Piccolo blasted his body to bits and continued meditating while 17 and 18 just looked on.

XXX

Marron and Bulla, who had snuck off to try and get Roku to fall in love with them, were making a love potion. Bulla dipped an arrow tip in it and prepared to fire it at Roku. "This will make Roku fall in love with the first person he sees." She told Marron before throwing it at Roku.

But, right at that moment, Goku was walking by. The arrow hit him in the face, then he stopped and little hearts appeared in his eyes, he had just happened to be looking at 18.

In a flash he appeared next to her with a ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked her. "Ummmmm….." she responded, "No?" Goku looked at her with teary eyes and yelled, "Why! Oh well, at least we're still dating!" "What?" asked 18.

Chi-Chi walked over and hit Goku on the head with a frying pan, but he didn't even notice. "Crap!" yelled Bulla in disappointment.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone gathered there stuff and went home.

XXX

The next day all of the kids walked into the classroom and put their stuff in there cubbies before sitting in their seats. "Okay everyone," said Mrs. Barnes, "We'll take attendance and then we'll learn about eachother. Okay… Cell?"

"Dead." Said 17.

"O.K…. 17?"

"Here."

"Marron."

"Here."

"Bulla?"

"Here."

Mrs. Barnes continued through the list until the end of it. "Good," she said, "Everyone's here. Now I'm going to go around and you're going to tell me something about yourselves. Goku?"

"Well, I'm Son Goku, and I like eating and fighting. All of my children's names will begin with Go-." "Good. Chi-Chi?" I'm Chi-Chi and my son will be a scholar. I will marry Goku someday."

"Okay, 18?" "I was created to destroy Goku. I am an android. Oh, by the way, Cell left this message." 18 said as she handed the note to Mrs. Barnes. Mrs. Barnes read the note out loud. "Dear human. My name is Cell, and I am an android created to absorb 17 and 18 before defeating Goku. Okay… Piccolo?"

"My name is Piccolo the second, I wanted to kill Goku but I decided against it. I like to meditate." "Good… 17?" "I was created to kill Goku, and that's about it." "Wow, Goku is not popular. Right, now Vegeta?"

"I am Prince Vegeta the second, and I am the Prince of all Saiyans. One day I will rule the universe." "Good, I guess. Kiara?" "I am Kiara, the Princess of all Saiyans, and I will rule the universe one day, not my brother!"

"Nice, Bulma?" "I am Bulma Briefs and I want to be a scientist when I grow up." Mrs. Barnes smiled at Bulma and checked the clock. "Well I guess it's time to play. We'll continue tomorrow." The entire class let out a cheer and ran off to do….well… Whatever they did.

Piccolo sat in the corner and started to meditate. Suddenly a Lego hit him in the head. "What the hell?" he asked. "Attack!" yelled Goku as he, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, 17, Bulma, and Pan started pelting him with Legos. "Retreat!" he yelled as he hopped behind a conveniently placed Lego wall.

He looked around and saw Kiara, Vegeta, Roku, 18, Marron, and Bulla ducking beneath it as well. Vegeta tossed Piccolo a Lego sword and yelled "Charge!" Piccolo then realized he was in a Lego war. Bulla had a Lego gun, (which actually fired Legos) as well as Marron, and 18, while he, Roku, Vegeta and Kiara had swords.

The little Lego war bands clashed, Kiara hit Gohan over the head with her sword, and Piccolo had entered a pitched sword battle against Goku. Suddenly Piccolo's side started to fall back to their wall, as their guns were out of ammo. Piccolo's side (let's call them the Raiders.) hopped over the wall and grabbed Lego grenades, which exploded tons of Legos all over Goku's troops. (Let's call them the Marines.)

The Marines ran back into their own Lego fortress, which was actually just a small wall and a Lego machine gun which pinned the Raiders behind their wall. For another thirty minutes, the Raiders built up their wall, added a Lego machine gun, and exactly 30 minutes after the stalemate started, the Raiders hopped over their wall clad in Lego armor.

They also all had Lego sub-machine guns. They charged at the Marines wall (Which hadn't been upgraded at all.) and hopped over it before raining fire down on the Marines. Before long Pan, Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi had fallen down in pain. But suddenly Goku appeared out of nowhere with an Ultimate Lego sword and knocked out Marron, Bulla, and 18.

But before Goku could strike down Vegeta, Roku drew his own sword and tossed an extra one to Vegeta. "So that's why you didn't upgrade your wall," said Piccolo, "You were too busy making that Ultimate sword." "It's the sword of light!" said Goku, "And I will defeat you with it!"

But suddenly, Roku drew another sword, but this one was an Ultimate Lego sword. He tossed his old sword to Vegeta. (Who now had two swords.) "Now Goku," said Roku, "Can you defeat me when I have the sword of darkness?"

The Sword of Light was made of white and yellow Legos whilst the Sword of Darkness was made of black and grey Legos. Roku rushed forward and struck Goku in the arm, but Goku countered with a strike to Roku's leg.

Roku fell to the ground, he tried to stand back up but saw Goku's Lego sword at his throat. Goku was about to strike down Roku, but suddenly Kiara burst out of nowhere and hit Goku in the back with her regular sword and Goku fell down.

In a flash Roku had stood up and knocked out Goku with a blow to his head from the Sword of Darkness. "Retreat!" yelled Roku, "But grab as many Legos as you can!" Then he picked up the Sword of light and rushed back to his fort.

After all of the Raiders had withdrawn from the Marines fort, Roku looked back on the damage they'd done. Goku, Pan, Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi were knocked out, 17 was limping behind a remaining piece of the wall as Gohan grabbed the ones who were unconscious and dragged them to cover.

Then he surveyed his team's casualties. Marron, Bulla, and 18 were knocked out. Piccolo and himself were limping, but Kiara and Vegeta were fine. 15 minutes later however, everyone was perfectly fine.

And 20 more minutes later they had upgraded their fort. Now it had walls on three side, 6 machine guns, and Roku had combined the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness into the Sword of Fusion.

But before the Raiders could attack again the bell rang to go home everyone got up, grabbed their stuff from their cubbies and walked out.

That's the end of chapter one! Hope you like it! Please review!

Next time: The Lego War Coninues!


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2

The second chapter appears at last! Well please review! I hope you like it! Oh, and thank you Eagleclaw the Great, that idea was good and I'm going to use it..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ

Day 3

All of our favorite DBZ chibis walked in and put their stuff in their cubbies. They sat down at their desks and waited for Mrs. Barnes to speak. "Okay class," she said, "Now we'll start where we left off. Gohan, tell me about yourself."

"Well I WANT to be a fighter, but my mom is trying to make me be a scholar." "Okay, Roku?" "I am a second-class Saiyan with a power level of 1,000,000." "Oh really?" said Mrs. Barnes, "Then why don't you tell us everyone's power level?" "Sure." Responded Roku, "Vegeta has a power level of 1,100,000, Kiara has a power level of 900,000, Goku has a power level of 1,500,000, 18 has a power level of 2,500,000, 17 has a power level of 3,000,000, Piccolo has a power level of 800,000, Krillin has a power level of 90,000, Marron has a power level of 60,000, Bulla has a power level of 70,000, Pan has a power level of 300,000, Videl has a power level of 20,000, Gohan has a power level of 900,000, and Chi-Chi has a power level of 40,000. Everyone else has one below 10,000. And I know all of this because of my scouter."

"Dang… okay, Krillin?" "I want to be a monk and marry 18!" "Weirdo… Videl?" "I'm awesome! That scouter thing is dead wrong! I also kinda like Gohan." "Okay, Bulla?" "I will marry Roku!" "Marron?" "I'm going to marry Roku, not Bulla!"

"Weird crazy kids… Pan?" "I'm going to distract Roku, and then marry him, TODAY!" "Okay… you guys can play now."

Everyone ran off to their Lego war teams and got in position. Roku had the fusion sword and with a quick strike, destroyed the Marines' wall. Vegeta, Piccolo, Kiara, and 18 rushed forward with Lego swords and, along with Roku, beat the crap out of the Marines.

"We surrender." Said Chi-Chi, and then all of the kids ran off to do… well… stuff. Roku walked off to start training, (in a gravity room made of Legos) Vegeta started training as well, Piccolo started meditating, 18 started playing dress up, 17 started building stuff with blocks and smashing them down, Gohan started bugging Piccolo, and Videl started punching the wall in frustration

Chi-Chi started playing house with Bulma, Marron, and Bulla. And Krillin… well… he was jumping up and down in front of 18, trying to simply get her attention.

XxX

Kiara walked up to the LGR (Lego Gravity Chamber)and opened the door. She walked inside and tackled Roku. "What are you doing!" shouted Roku. "Nothing…" she said as she stared at him. "Um… what are you doing?" said Roku uneasily.

Roku kicked Kiara off of him, blew up the LGR that didn't even enhance gravity and ran away from the downed Saiyan Princess.

XxX

Goku was eating a snack, a.k.a. five picnic tables fully stocked with food, when Vegeta walked over and looked at him. Then, Vegeta blasted all of Goku's food to bits. "NOOOOO!" shouted Goku. Goku's hair turned gold and even spikier, and then Goku punched Vegeta in the gut.

"OW!" said Vegeta, "Kakarot, how did you become a Super Saiyan?" "I don't know exactly," said Goku, "But you made me really mad." "Wow," said Roku, who had walked over, "Goku has a power level of 4,000,000!"

XxX

"What are you doing Mr. Piccolo?" said Gohan. "Hn."

"Do you like Pie?"

"Wha?"

"Do you have a last name?"

"No."

"Why?"

"My dad tried to kill everyone on Earth, and he died when I was born."

"I like chocolate milk."

"Hn."

"Mr. Piccolo?"

"WHAT THE CRAP IS IT? I'M JUST TRYING TO FREAKING MEDITATE!

"I was just going to give you sparkling spring water…" Piccolo grabbed the bottle of water. "You're forgiven." Said Piccolo.

XxX

Chi-Chi snuck up on Goku and hit him on the head. HARD. Goku, who had reverted to normal state, fell to the ground, unconscious. "OH NO! I KILLED MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" yelled Chi-Chi. Goku suddenly hopped up, and looked at Bulma as hearts appeared in his eyes.

Goku suddenly teleported next to Bulma and hugged her. "Hi Bulma!" "Hi Goku!" responded Bulma cheerfully. Bulma simply stared as Goku hugged her fiercely.

XxX

Pan walked up to Roku and said "Say 'I do' after everything I say, okay?" "Sure." Said Roku. "Do you like food?"

"I do."

"Do you like people with food?"

"I do."

"?" (Translation: Do you take me, Pan, to be your lawfully wedded wife?)

"Uhhh… I do?"

"YAY!" shouted Pan, "Now we're married!" Then she did the single, most horrible, worst ever possible thing to do to a 5 to 10 year old boy. Pan KISSED Roku.

XxX

Vegeta looked over at Goku, who was still hugging Bulma, and got all mad and stuff. Vegeta's hair turned gold and got super spiky, and he was a Super Saiyan! Meanwhile, Roku, who had run away from Pan screaming, "AAAHHHH!" looked at Vegeta, (who had a power level of 3,500,000) and got all mad too.

Then ROKU became a Super Saiyan. (He now had a power level of 4,000,000) Roku walked over to the wall next to Videl and started slamming his head against the wall.

Meanwhile, Kiara, who had seen Pan kiss Roku, got super DUPER mad and turned Super Saiyan. (So many Super Saiyans, huh? Oh, and by the way, her power level 3,500,000.)

XxX

Mrs. Barnes took out a little cylinder thing and pulled out some Tylenol and popped one into her mouth. "Crazy kids… turning into golden haired weirdoes…getting married…trying to take over the universe…" she mumbled.

XxX

Goku, who was staring at Bulma, was unaware of the evil presence that lurked behind the fake kitchen table… "I can't believe Bulma, my best friend, stole MY Goku!" said the source of that evil. (a.k.a. Chi-Chi.)

"I hit him over the head with my Frying Pan of Doom and Destruction and he started liking Bulma, so if I hit him in the head again..." said Chi-Chi, "So if I hit Goku again…" Chi-Chi slowly walked over to Goku, and then hit him in the head extremely hard.

Goku fell to the ground, unconscious. But, only a second later, he hopped up and ran over to Vegeta. (Who had dropped back to normal form.) Poor, poor Vegeta didn't understand why he had gotten mad when he saw Goku and Bulma hugging each other.

But, all that was forgotten when Goku appeared next to him, and HUGGED him. "Hi Veggie!" said Goku.

XxX

17 walked up to Roku and watched as Roku slammed his head into the wall. "What are you doing?" asked 17. "I accidentally married Pan, and now I want to die." Responded Roku. "Well, we all have our bad play times. I'm 17 by the way." Said 17. "That's a little old for kindergarten, but I'm Roku." Replied Roku. The two black-haired (Roku had dropped Super Saiyan.) Kindergarteners shook hands, and a friendship was made.

18 walked over to Roku and 17 and jumped up and down in front of the Saiyan. "Look at me Roku!" shouted the supposed killing-machine, "Am I pretty?" "Yes," said Roku after a nod of affirmation from 17, "You are very pretty." 18 smiled as if she had just won the lottery. She was wearing the outfit she was wearing in DBZ right before she fought Vegeta.

Pan walked up to 18 and slapped her in the face. "OW!" yelled 18, "What was that for?" "For trying to seduce my husband!" replied Pan hatefully. "Technically," said 18, "He can't marry you without that justice of the peace dude, and second, you guys are both WAY too young to get married, you have to be 18. Except in Georgia, where you can get married at 16 if the wife-to-be is pregnant."

"Who cares about rules and federal LAWS!" shouted Pan, "Roku and I are married!" Then she shoved Roku to the ground and started making out with Roku.

XxX

"Veggie, you are just adorable!" said Goku as Vegeta started cursing him out. Chi-Chi then hit him over the head extremely hard. Goku fell to the ground, unconscious once again. He hopped up and teleported next to Videl, who had sat down after she stopped punching the wall.

"Hi Videl!" said Goku, "Wanna' be my girlfriend?" "Sure!" said Videl, but what she was thinking was: _And then I'll make Gohan jealous. Heheheheheh. _

Then, mercifully, the bell rang. The chibis grabbed their stuff and went home.


	3. Chapter 3: Frieza Appears!

Another day with the Chibis. I hope you like it, please review!

Day 4 and 5

All of our favorite DBZ chibis and Vegeta "Hey!" walked in and put their stuff in their cubbies before sitting down. "Hello class," said Mrs. Barnes, "Today we will be drawing a picture of you doing what you want to when you grow-up."

Mrs. Barnes passed out papers to everyone. Roku drew a picture of him, as an 18 year old, as a Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta drew himself with a crown on his head, while sitting on a throne. Kiara drew herself, with a crown, sitting on a throne with Roku sitting on a throne next to her. Goku drew himself eating a never-ending pile of food.

Videl drew herself, standing over the unconscious bodies of the Saiyans and super strong fighters. Piccolo drew himself meditating, and Gohan drew himself as a Super Saiyan 2 killing Cell. Krillin drew himself and 18 getting married, and 17 drew himself being awesome. Marron and Bulla both drew themselves marrying Roku, Pan drew herself and Roku- with a KID (Named Neo. He has spiky black hair, a tail, and blue eyes.) and 18 drew herself as queen of the world.

Bulma drew herself receiving a rose from Vegeta, (Dream on. That happens in, like, high school.) and Chi-Chi drew herself and Goku married, and uh, well… I think that's everyone.

"Go play." Said Mrs. Barnes, "I have a stressful life… Oh I almost forgot. There's a new student in our class. Please welcome Trunks." Trunks walked in and started playing with legos.

Piccolo started training with Gohan, 17 and Roku just hung out in the corner and talked, Goku was holding hands with Videl, (Who insisted on staying near Gohan) Kiara turned Super Saiyan and started sparring with Vegeta, who had turned Super Saiyan as well, 18 started gossiping with Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Pan. Marron and Bulla, however…

"I can't believe that Pan married Roku!" yelled Marron. "I know!" said Bulla, "I can't believe she betrayed us!" "But we will have our revenge!" said Marron.

XxX

Gohan dodged a kick from Piccolo and punched the Namekian warrior. Piccolo fired a couple ki blasts at Gohan, but the half-Saiyan dodged them all. "Masenko-ha!" Cried Gohan as the yellow energy blast at Piccolo, but he dodged.

Videl, who was still holding Goku's hand, was staying near Gohan so that she could make him jealous. Goku was oblivious, as he was staring at Videl.

XxX

Roku just sat on the ground. 17 had just beaten 20 straight times in rock-paper-scissors. "Do you wanna' play again?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"No."

"So you wanna play again?"

"Yes."

"Rock-paper-scissors!" cried the two chibis as 17 threw paper and Roku threw rock. "Dang!" "Haha! You lost!" said 17 "How do you do that?" asked Roku. "I guess I'm just a natural." _Plus you always pick rock, then paper and then scissors._

XxX

Trunks held up his lego sword, made of shiny silver bricks. Then he put it in a chibi sized sword-holder-thing and attached it to his back. Then all of our chibis looked towards the door when a green 10 year-old burst through the door and shut it behind him.

"Kami!" said Piccolo, as he ran towards his older brother, "What are you doing here?" "Running from Freiza!" he answered. "But you're invincible!" "Let's see…" said Roku as he tapped a button on his scouter, "Holy crap! His power level is… 5,000,000! That's stronger than me as a Super Saiyan!"

"See! He's invincible!" said Piccolo. "Check Freiza's power level." Replied Kami in fear. "Okay…" said Roku, "It's… 8,000,000!" "WHAT! Cried the rest of the chibis. "We have to train!" said Vegeta. "It's no use," said Kami, "He's too strong! He also got some thugs… Zarbon and Dodoria, who have power levels of 1,200,000 (for Zarbon) and 1,000,000 (for Dodoria). He also has five even tougher thugs! There's Guldo, (power level: 1,200,000) Recoome, (power level: 2,200,000) Burter, (power level: 2,500,000) Jeice, (power level: 2,600,000) and, the leader, Captain Ginyu. (power level: 3,500,000) And Freiza has a brother, Cooler (power level: 15,000,000), is even stronger than he is!"

"It doesn't matter!" said Vegeta, "When will they get here?" "Maybe… well, I don't know." Replied Kami, "I'll train with you guys during recess, but Freiza will eventually find out I'm coming here. But at least a week. When I disappear, Freiza won't care at first, he'll just pick on some others. But after awhile, he'll look forward to facing someone with a power level above his minions."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Goku, "Let's start training! My dad read me a book about how if you stay as a Super Saiyan as long as you can, you'll get powerful and can stay a Super Saiyan, for like, ever!" Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, as did Roku, Vegeta, Kiara and- "Trunks is a Super Saiyan, too!" shouted Vegeta in shock.

Piccolo, Gohan, and Kami started sparring, Bulma and Bulla started drawing up battle plans and match-ups, Roku started training with 17, Goku started training with Vegeta, Trunks started sparring with Kiara, 18 started sparring with Pan and Krillin, and Marron started teaching Videl the ki basics.

Meanwhile…

Freiza watched his minions steal a nerdy kids' lunch money and. "Hey little brother," said the 14 year-old Cooler, "What are you doing?" "We're collecting our 'payment'. This nerd made some scouters," responded, "So now we can track all of the insolent whelps who dare to oppose me."

"Lord Freiza!" said a chubby pink alien.

"Yes Dodoria?"

"We've received 5 scouters. However, it will take some time before we learn how to operate them correctly."

"Good. Give me and Cooler one, and then give Ginyu and Burter one, and you can keep the other one. Let the boy know that I will need 8 more scouters by next week. I've been recruiting some more members."

"Yes, my lord."

XxX

"Okay," said Marron, "First, try to find your core." Videl sat down and started meditating. After awhile… "I found it!" shouted Videl. "Good." Said Marron, "Now, focus it into your palm." Videl did as she was told, and a little pink ball of ki came out of her palm.

XxX

"Okay, said Bulma, "Based on the data, and the facts and opinions of experts, here are the match-ups and projected outcomes."

Dodoria vs. Piccolo (projected power level: 1,300,000) outcome: Piccolo wins.

Zarbon vs. Gohan (projected power level: 1,500,000) outcome: Gohan wins.

Guldo vs. 18 (projected power level: 3,200,000) outcome: 18 wins.

Recoome vs. 17 (projected power level: 3,800,000) outcome: 17 wins.

17 vs. Burter and Jeice outcome: 17 wins.

Captain Ginyu vs. Goku (projected power level: 9,000,000) outcome: Goku wins.

Freiza vs. Vegeta (projected power level: 8,500,000) outcome: Vegeta wins.

Cooler vs. Roku and Kiara (projected power levels: 9,000,000 and 8,500,000) outcome: Roku and Kiara win.

XxX

Meanwhile, in Jamaica…

Cell, who was finishing his 10th wild berry smoothie, checked his watch. "Well," said Cell, "I guess it's time to go back and absorb 17 and 18." "Are you going to pay for that?" asked a waiter. "Uh… NO!" Cell then blasted off towards his kindergarten class. But then he saw a spa. "Well… I suppose I could stay for a LITTLE while…" he said.

XxX

The next day…

The chibis walked in, put their stuff in their cubbies, and sat down. "Okay class," said Mrs. Barnes, "Today is our first full day here at kindergarten. So, to celebrate, I'm letting you play all day, except for lunch." So the chibis started training again.

XxX

Kiara looked over to where Roku was training. (somebody has a crush on him… heheh…) "Hey Kiara," said Vegeta, "Whatcha lookin at? OOOHHHHH you're looking at Roku."

"Nuh-uh."

"Kiara and Roku sittin in a tree-"

"Please stop."

"K-I-S-S-S-S-S-I-N-G"

"Too many of the letter s."

"Not if you're doing it for a long time. Anyway, first comes love, then comes marriage-"

"Shut up."

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage, wait, that's not all, I saw a baby drinking- OW!"

XxX

Goku dodged another blast from Trunks, then he kicked the demi-saiyan in the face. "So, Trunks," said Goku, "Where are you from?" Trunks stumbled a bit, but then recovered. "My family just moved here." "Hey Kakkarot," said Vegeta, who had walked over. "What're you going to do to Freiza?" asked Trunks. "Well," said Vegeta, "I'm going to drag him to Chicago, kill him, put him on a pizza, and eat it. And then maybe catch a Bears game… but mostly the eating thing"

So anyway, a week and a half later…

The Kindergarteners were taking 'nap time' gratefully when Freiza, Cooler, Zarbon, Dodoria, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Captain Ginyu, and about a half-dozen other lackeys barged in. Every single chibi (and Vegeta) sprung up from their cots. To be continued…

Now Freiza's gonna kill them! Probably not. Please review!


End file.
